Protective friends
by ohblainers
Summary: Wes and David give Kurt the "If you hurt him, we'll hurt you" talk about Blaine. Except, a bit gentler.


Kurt looked at the clock again. It was 2:55, just like when he checked a few seconds ago. Kurt sighed and willed time to go faster. The sooner this day ends the better. He couldn't wait to get to Blaine's dorm for their daily study date. Although, ever since they started dating, they started to do a few things a bit more…interesting then studying.

_Oh, Crap. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

Kurt shook his head and tried to get himself to focus. He looked up at the clock above the door again. 2:57, _just three more minutes, then you can get the hell out of here._

Kurt scanned around the room. All the other boys in blazers were either working diligently or chatting to the person next to them. As much as Kurt liked AP English, having nobody he knew in this class really sucked.

Kurt was snapped out of his daydream when the bell went and everyone was packing up their things. Kurt quickly packed away all his books and pens into his messenger bag, stood up and swiftly left out of the classroom.

Kurt walked leisurely through the hallways towards the dorms. The halls were deserted, most of the students choosing to go the Library or the Common rooms immediately after their lessons.

When Kurt was about halfway towards Blaine's room, he heard two pairs of footsteps behind him. Kurt started to walk a bit quicker before mentally scolding himself. _Kurt, you're at Dalton now. You're safe here._ But when the footsteps' pace quickened when Kurt's did, he started to really freak out. His mind immediately went to the worst possible scenarios, that maybe Karofsky or some other bully from McKinley had tracked him down all the way to Dalton Academy.

At the thought of his ex-tormentors, Kurt started to sprint. As soon as he started running, he heard two familiar voices call out,

"Hey! Kurt! Wait up!"

He stopped and slowly turned around. He visibly sighed in relief to see that it was just Wes and David jogging towards him to catch up.

"Jesus Christ, you two nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry! We probably shouldn't of have followed you like." David said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"We just wanted to talk to you." Wes piped up.

Kurt looked between the two of them before replying.

"About what?" He asked tentatively.

"About Blaine."

"What about Blaine? Is he okay?" Kurt asked carefully. He didn't really like where this was going.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! He's fine. We just wanted to talk to you about him and you being official now and stuff." David answered, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. We just wanted to say that we're really happy for you and him. But, as I'm sure you know, Blaine's been through quite a lot. And we don't want to see him get hurt again." Wes said sternly.

David just nodded with a sad smile.

"When Blaine first transferred here, he always kept to himself. He never talked to anyone, and he would flinch if someone got too close to him. It took about a month of Wes and I constantly hounding him before he started to say more than a few sentences at a time. It was only when we finally managed to get him to audition for the Warblers that he really started being himself."

"Look, Kurt. We're not saying we're going to beat you up or anything if things don't work out between you two, we just… Just be good to him, okay?"

Kurt just nodded dumbly, not quite sure what to say. He always knew Wes, David and Blaine were quite close, but he never knew how much the two boys cared about him.

"Okay, good!" David said cheerfully, clasping his hand together.

At this moment, Blaine came strolling down the hallway, smiling happily to himself with his hands in his pockets. When his eyes landed on Kurt, his smile brightened even more. As soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his arms and around Kurt's waist and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Hey." He whispered softly.

Kurt just smiled, but his eyes were a little too wide, and he looked slightly perplexed. Blaine looked from Kurt, to Wes and David, back to Kurt, and then back to Wes and David, who were now smiling angelically.

"What did you two do to my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes at the pair.

"Nothing!" they singsonged in unison.

Blaine just sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go back to my dorm."

Blaine ignored Wes and David's wolf whistles and walked off down the hallway, hand-in-hand with Kurt.

"So, how did my friends manage to traumatize you this time?"

"Oh, uh, they just told me to treat you well and be a good boyfriend to you, that kind of thing. They really care about you. It's so sweet."

Blaine just nodded in agreement.

"They've always looked out for me. They really helped me a lot when I was having a rough time when I first transferred here. At first I was too afraid to really let them get close to me, but now they're my best friends."

A comfortable silence fell over the two boys as they continued their walk. When they reached the door to Blaine's room, Blaine slyly glanced at Kurt from the corner of his eye.

"So, what do you say we get this study session underway?"

Kurt just smiled mischievously before grabbing Blaine's tie and tugged on it until their bodies were flush against each other.

"I have been looking forward to it _all_ day."

**A/N Kind of similar to my fic called 'Nightmare,' in the sense that I found fic after fic of Blaine getting the "If you hurt Kurt, we'll hurt you" talk from pretty much everyone. So I thought, what if the tables were turned?**

**But of course, Wes and David, knowing Kurt's history at McKinley, know better than to out-right threaten him, so they're a bit gentler.**


End file.
